


Curses

by purpleskittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Werewolf, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf!Remus, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: Remus is the opposite of Roman right? Roman is the goody too shoes whist Remus is cursed with changing into a monster every month





	1. Transformation

Five-year-old Remus Sanders perfectly understands why he is in the basement, separated from his twin. His father said it was a test you see, to find out if the scary man from a few weeks ago changed him in some way and here was the best place to be because it would make everyone safe. He didn’t think he would actually hurt his parents but from past experience, he’s learned that they usually know best, so he was going to do as he was told.

As he plays around with his stuffed octopus, he thinks over what his parents told him, that if some kind of change did happen it might hurt him a little. But Remus could handle pain, the other week he had cut his head wide open and didn’t cry at all – which he was very proud of himself for – and he was quite a heavy sleeper so he could probably sleep through whatever kind of pain came over him.  
Oh how wrong he had been.

Remus had been in the basement for a few hours when he felt himself start to grow tired and, after a few more minutes playing with his toys, he stood up to make his way to the little makeshift bed his father had made him for the night. He got about five steps towards it before a crippling pain shoots up his spine and with a loud cry of pain he falls to the floor.

The pain continues for the next few hours – or is it days? – And he can feel sharp things tearing at his skin. He can feel the agony of bones bending and changing shape to fit into this new body that seemed so much different from his own. And once the transformation is complete, he can feel all his senses being attacked.

Remus could hear everything, the clunk of the faulty toilet pipes, his dads talking and even his brother who was upstairs snoring. But, he could also smell everything, and it takes him a while to sort through all the different scents that bombard him until one stands out, clear in his mind. Meat.

He claws and scrapes at the door in a desperate attempt to break out, to get close to that mouth-watering smell, but his efforts are futile. After a whine of frustration he begins to attack himself, angrily scratching at his flesh and Remus comes to realise that the sharp things from earlier where his claws – where did his hands go? – scratching at his own skin, ripping at the flesh until it bled.

Five-year-old Remus Sanders woke up the next morning in the middle of the floor cold, alone and in ripped, bloody, clothes, fresh scars littering his sides and back. Despite his aching body he drags himself up into a sitting position and hugs his knees tight to his chest in an effort to comfort himself, tears slowly starting to stream down his face and all he can wonder is why was this happening to him?

Were his parents mad at him? Was it for something he did wrong? They said it would be safest down here, but Remus wasn’t safe, he was hurt and confused. He wasn’t a boy a few hours ago…he was…well, he was…he wasn’t sure what he was. He peeks over his knees at his hands and even though his vision is blurry from his tears he can recognise that they weren’t the sharp talons he saw with his eyes that didn’t feel like his earlier that night.

He buried his head in the space in-between his knees and only looks up again when he hears the door unlock and his heart thuds in relief when he sees his father. Pulling himself up, though his body screams in protest, he launches himself at his father, burying his head in his shirt.

‘I-I’m so sorry.’ Remus whimpers, his little hands balling up his father’s black and yellow themed attire. ‘I didn’t mean to smash that plate – I’ll be more careful, I promise! Just please don’t p-punish me like this again.’ It takes a moment for his father to return his hug and he lets out another sob as his father’s hands accidently graze over the cuts on his back.

His father stroked his hair. ‘Oh no, Remus you didn’t do anything wrong. This is my fault, I did something stupid and someone is punishing you instead of me. I’m so sorry.’ Remus peeked up to see that his father was also crying, despite the fact he didn’t fully understand what was going on, he could see this was also hurting his father as well as him - because his father never cries. Remus reached out a hand and wiped away a tear from his dad’s face like he had done with him the night that the scary man had shown up.

Later, after they had both calmed down a bit, his dad scooped him up gently so he wouldn’t press too hard on any of his wounds, he took Remus to the bathroom where his other dad had a hot bath waiting for him, he noted that his face was red and blotchy as if he had been crying too. He gently bathed him and cleaned his cuts while the hot temperature of the bath made his eyes droop even further. Afterwards, his father took him to his room and got him into PJ’s before tucking him into his bed. His brother who was sitting worriedly on his bunk bed which was above Remus’, climbed down and curled up hugging Remus gently, being careful of the cuts and bruises. ‘It’ll be ok Ree. I’m here for you.’ Remus hears from his older brother before he falls into a slumber.


	2. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus' actions caused Remus to be cursed forever

Roman was only young when he first found out about his brother being locked away in the basement every month. Whenever he would ask either of his parents they would shrug and push him away, insisting he stay away from the basement. In turn making him stay away from his brother. Roman never once thought to bring it up to his parents, but both him and his brother, Remus shared a bond. Most of the times when one twin was hurt. The other would experience the pain but not as strong. 

Roman had sat awake that night, worry for his brother keeping him up. Just as he was about to doze off a sharp pain shoots up his back and he lets out a yelp as he jolts up fully awake now. His cry of pain had alerted his parents who had rushed in to comfort the boy. His father had a sad look on his face as he looks down at his son. To help Roman with the pain his dad’s slipped him a sleeping drug in a glass of water. It wasn’t long before he was out like a light and no longer experiencing the minimised pain of which his twin was suffering through alone in the basement. 

As their eldest slept the two adults, Janus and Patton shared a conversation about how they can now confirm what had come of their youngest. What with the sounds coming from the basement only proving that in fact their youngest was now a werewolf. Janus had burst down into tears because his actions had caused an unnecessary punishment on his boy, instead of himself and he now had to live with that guilt. That knowledge that he caused this curse to happen to his son.


End file.
